The First Day of the End of My Life
by Outsiders Gal Forever
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis, a newly-turned fifteen-year-old boy, is now dead. As a ghost, he now has to try to communicate with his brothers and the gang, even though no one knows that he exists anymore...
1. Prologue

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, S.E. HINTON DOES. I ALSO DON'T OWN "JACK AND THE BEANSTALK"! On another note, I hope you enjoy my story, this is my first story EVER, so please, NO flames! Thank you, enjoy!**

I stood in the street, confused, upset, angry, and in disbelief. I looked at the accident that lay before me.

Everything was destroyed. It was terrible, the cars looked as if the giant from 'Jack and the Beanstalk' had come down from the sky and demolished everything.

The passengers from the smaller vehicle were taken away on stretchers. The paramedics loaded them into an Ambulance and drove them away.

The smaller vehicle was was pretty messed up lookin'. It was crushed head-on and the windshield was no more. The seats were deformed and covered in shattered glass. The passenger door was so jammed in that the paramedics weren't able to open it and had to climb through driver's door to get everyone out.

The passengers of the other car were another story. The people who came out of the old pick-up truck seemed healthy enough. Their car was crushed on the passenger side, put the rest of the car was in fine condition.

Two men came out of the truck, the taller one was screaming and staring at the crushed-in side of the pick-up. The shorter one was gaping at the wreckage of both vehicles and then turned to the taller one, with tears brimming in his eyes.

They both had cuts and scrapes. Bruises were already forming on their faces, arms and legs. The taller one had a rather deep cut on his forehead and the other one was swaying a little on his feet. But, compared to the people from the other vehicle, they were perfectly healthy.

The passenger door was still crushed-in and up-opened. A paramedic close by rushed to the door and willed it open with all her strength. When she saw what was inside she looked pained, and looked as if she were going to cry. She reached in and took out a body.

The body was crumpled and bent in unnatural ways. It was bruised, scratches, cut, bleeding, and pale. The body belonged to a newly-turned fifteen-year-old boy. His freshly greased red-brown hair now messy, his green-grey eyes empty, looking off into nothing. And his arms and legs were limp and motionless.

One look at him and you could tell, he was beyond dead. I took a closer look at this poor soul in front of me. The deformed body of a young boy, Ponyboy Curtis.

Me.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed my story, if you have any questions, comments or SUGGESTIONS, (HINT HINT) please leave a review or PM me to let me know! And tell me if I should continue with the story, bye bye for now! :)**


	2. My Meeting

**A/N: Howdy! So I read all the reviews and all the people who put this on story alert, thank you all so much! Also, brace yourself for this chapter, it is totally a twist that you won't expect, BAHAHA! I would like to give a special thanks to GreaserGirlie who has helped me with the story so far!Check out a few of her stories (they are all fantastic!)! So, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _THE OUTSIDERS_, S.E. HINTON DOES! **

**Ponyboy POV:**

I still couldn't handle all that was in front of me; Darry was crying while yelling at a paramedic. Sodapop was crying, his sobs shaking his entire body. They were a mess, and it chilled me to the bone. I felt awful, as if someone had walked up to me and punched me right in the gut, knocking out my breath and leaving me to suffer while they laughed at my misery.

I took a step forward, but the whole scene got father away. I started running towards the accident, but the more I ran, the farther it got.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. I looked around, so confused. I reached out my hand but I couldn't touch anything. I could hardly even see anything, just a bright light. I felt like someone was playing with a flashlight and 'accidentally' flashed it into my eyes, making me temporarily blind.

"Let me see my brothers, dammit!"

"You will, but for now, go to sleep," a voice said in an all too sweet way. It made me shudder. I attempted to say something,I wanted to yell for Soda or Darry to help me, for anyone to get me the hell outta here! But before I could my body felt tingly, like when you sit on your leg for too long and when you get up you can't feel it, but it gets all tingly. My mouth became dry and my eyes suddenly extremely irritated, like something was in them. I couldn't move, my vision suddenly went black and I was enclosed in an eerie darkness.

**Sodapop POV:**

I couldn't control myself. My sobs took over me and there was nothing I could do.

"You're sayin' that my kid brother is DEAD?" Darry practically screamed this at the paramedic, she looked almost just as upset as us. She was real careful when she was moving Pony's body to somewhere safe.

She had silky brown hair, put up into a messy side bun. Her uniform was ironed and neat, with no stains on it. I noticed her name-tag... Deena. She had on little make-up, maybe some blush but that was about it. Her eyes were a pale purple-grey, mostly grey though. She is real cute, but the only thing about her that seems off is the look in her eyes, they are sad, broke, depressed, like they have seen too much. But then again, with her job I can see why she may be sad and depressed.

"I'm sorry, sir. When the accident happened the the other car hit his side terribly hard. The other car was going ninety mile per hour, according to what the police car that was trailing it had clocked."

"Wait, what?" This was the first time I have spoken up.

"Well, the other car was being chased by the police, they were speeding, obviously, and they made a U turn a little farther up the road and crashed right into you guys. But they tried avoiding you, so they jerked their car to the left to get off the road, but they hit right into the passenger side of your truck." I digested her words, so the other people were just trying to save their sorry asses from a ticket, and ended up killing my baby brother.

"Well, thanks for all of your help... Deena," that's all I could say to prevent myself from going crazy. Deena gave me a genuine smile, patted my shoulder, and walked towards an Ambulance to talk to a co-worker. I grabbed Darry and started to drag him home, he followed me grudgingly.

"Darry, what the hell are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know, little buddy, I just don't know," I looked at his face, it was emotionless, hiding his real feelings. I could tell, his eyes betrayed him. They were sad, angry, upset, confused and...

dead.

**Pony POV:**

_I was running in the woods, away from something. I didn't know what though. _

"_Keep running, Pones, keep running!" Sodapop whispered. I sprinted faster, pumping my arms, my breathing becoming more rapid._

"_Don't run, child, don't run. Stop, we won't hurt you! You should just relax and let life take it's toll. Just stop... just give in to the numbness..." I didn't WANT to stop, Soda told me NOT to._

"_NO!" I screamed. But before I knew it something was wrapped around me, capturing me. Suffocating me._

"_No, no, NO!" _

I woke up with a jerk. My hands were clammy and I was being stared at. People were whispering and pointing at me. I just ignored them... and my nightmare.

"Where in the almighty universe am I?" I thought, oh glory, I'm freaked out.

I was in a grey waiting room, complete with dull furniture and gray wallpaper. The secretary had a dull facial expression and was writing. The other people looked just as dull.

I took a closer look at the other people in this room. They were all... dead; yet they were alive? I have no idea what to call them. They are all dead, with holes in their sides and bullet holes in their chests and heads. Most of them were really pale.

"Probably because they are drained of blood from when they died." I thought. I reached out my hand and hit a side table, which surprised me since I am a ghost and ghosts usually go through things- or that's what my books say. I decided to get some answers. I walked up the man with a hole in his side.

"Uh, hello, sir. I was just, um, uh, wondering if you knew where exactly I am?"

"Well, kid, you're at the in-between place. This here is the place where those there 'qualified' people judge on where we'll go next. We all are in the waitin' room, waitin' for where we are goin'." This guy had a thick southern accent. I could hardly understand him.

"Um, uh... okay. Thanks, sir." He nodded and I got up and went back to my seat. As soon as I sat down someone called my name.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" The too-sweet voice called out. I cringed at the voice. I looked over and saw a women in a grey suit. She was holding a clip-board and was smiling at me. He eyes had a strange glint in them, like they enjoy seeing others pain. Her hair was grey from age and was cut short. She had on grey high-heels and blood-red lipstick. That was the only color that she was wearing.

"Come along, Ponyboy." She said, looking at me with that too-sweet smile. But I couldn't say no, I got up and followed obediently.

She brought me to a grey office with a simple wooden desk. She sat behind the desk and I just remained standing, there wasn't a chair.

"Hello, Ponyboy. How are you?" I stared at her, how am I DOING? Well, geeze, I just DIED and I can't see my brothers. Plus, I have NO idea where I am!

"Uh, I have had better days."

"Ha ha, oh Pony they were right, you do have a sense of humor!" They?

"Ah yes, well, onto business, yes? Well as you know you passed away today. I am sorry. But just because you are dead doesn't mean you are done. You have some things you still need to do." She stated this like it was obvious.

"Like...?" I am so confused...

"Well, you need to have your fate decided, of course. Silly boy! Now, you have five days until we have our conclusion, you aren't the only dead person ya know! Until then you are free to stay here or at the Living World." She handed me a card with the number five on it.

"Whats this?" She gave me a look like I was an idiot.

"It's your countdown card, of course. When you need to come back it will alert you. If you do not come then it will bring you here on it's own. Do NOT loose your card, or you shall have consequences. Understand?" I nodded yes, not wanting to know what the hell she meant by "consequences".

"Good, now goodbye, Mr. Curtis. See you in five days!" She waved her arm at me. I just noticed her name tag, it said "Angie".

"Bye, Angie." She smiled even more when I said her name, not a genuine smile, a too-sweet smile.

I walked back into the Waiting Room. There was no one in here, it was empty. I ignored it and ran to the front door.

When I opened the door I was back in Tulsa, where the accident was. Only, now it was a lot darker, and no one was here. The accident was cleared away and there was very little traffic.

I looked down at the card I was holding, all it had on it was a five. I put it in my pocket and looked down the road.

"Well... best be heading home, I guess," with that, I started the way home, in a mad dash, not wanting to loose any more time.

**A/N: Well, y'all didn't see that one coming, now did ya? Now, tell me, was it too weird? Is it just god-awful? Or is it a twist that y'all will embrace? I hope you guys like it, I worked real hard on it, and I'm really excited to see if you guys like it or not! Please review, comment, question and SUGGEST anything, SUGGESTIONS are ALWAYS welcome! Okay, tell me if I should keep going! And now, ta ta for now!**


	3. They all know

**A/N: HIYA! So, I read all of your reviews! Thank you all for the help and kind comments! I would like to thank TaylorPaige24 for all the great suggestions and help! I would also like to thank GreaserGirlie for motivating me to keep writing. Now, to tell you the truth, I don't really know what to tell you to expect; so expect the unthinkable! (I guess lol). Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, but to tell you the truth I am just winging it here lol. So now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) DO NOT OWN **_**THE OUTSIDERS**_** IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! S.E. HINTON DOES!**

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

By the time me and Darry got home, it was 9:37. We had planned on teaching Ponyboy how to drive today, after we got outta work and Pony got outta school. We had left the house around five... I can't believe it has been four and a half hours since we were about to teach Pony how to drive. To be independent, to be free...

I flopped down onto the couch, and Darry sat in his armchair. His face was as white as paper, and he was clenching his fists so hard that is knuckles were white. His eyes were glossy, like he was on the verge of tears again and his mouth was closed tight; his lips making a thin line.

I was about to say something to him, to comfort him, when the phone rang. Darry didn't move a muscle, so I went to get it.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey-y-y-y, Soda-POP! Hows it going man-n-n-n? So, um, YEAH! Wait... what was that?" Two-Bit was totally rip-roaring' drunk, why the hell was he callin' me?

"Uh, Two-Bit, I didn't say anything. Man, how drunk ARE you?" I rolled my eyes when he let out a slow laugh.

"Uhmm, well man, I REALLY don't know, but I feel GREAT! So, Soda-POP, wanna come to this party tonight with me? We might pick up a few broads, it'll be fun-n-n-n!" I shook my head, and before I knew it I was crying into the phone, at how clueless Two-Bit was at the fact that Pony is dead.

"Hey, buddy, can you grab Steve and come over to the house? There's somethin' I wanna tell y'all." My voice shook and I said this, but Two-Bit didn't notice.

"Sure man-n-n-n! We'll be over in a jiffy! Bye Soda-POP!" I hung up the phone, letting my sobs take over. Darry came up from behind and hugged me. I turned and cried into his shirt until Steve and Two-Bit walked into the front door.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

_What the hell? _I thought as I saw Darry holding Soda, as Soda balled into Darry's shirt. Darry looked just as upset, with puffy, red eyes and tears rolling down his own face.

_Oh Jesus, what happened now?_ I took a step forward, with Two-Bit on my heels. Two-Bit had just shown up at my house, totally wasted. He slowly slurred that we needed to come to the Curtis House cause Soda asked us to. I had grabbed my shoes and ran to Two-Bit's car, which was the WORST decision of my LIFE.

**(FLASH-BACK!)**

I was walking around my house, looking for a pack a cigarettes, when Two-Bit barged into my house. Well, more like staggered than barged.

"Hey, yo, Stevie-Poo! We need to go over to the Curtis House cause... um..." he stopped for a second, as if he was completely forgot why he came, which is probably what happened.

"OH! Yeah-h-h-h! Soda-POP wants us to come over for some reason, don't really know WHY! Just told us to come." He said all this really slow, I had to laugh at how drunk he was. But then I realized that if Soda wanted us to come over for an actual REASON, then it must be bad. I grabbed my shoes, and ran to Two-Bit's car. Two-Bit showed up a minute later, taking his sweet time.

Then it hit me: _I am going to die, Two-Bit is driving and he is DRUNK!_ I was about to suggest that I drive, but I was too late. Next thing I knew, we were pulling out of my drive-way, and speeding down the road. I had to hold onto my seat for dear life! Two-Bit went past two stop signs and one red light. When we came up to a couple crossing the road Two-Bit slammed on the breaks. If I hadn't been holding on I would have flown through the windshield. Thank God for seat belts.

After another minute of a terrifying ride with Two-Bit, we reached the Curtis'. I jumped outta the car, half because I wanted to see what Soda wanted, and half because I didn't wanna risk my life any further in Two-Bit's car.

I ran up the porch steps and opened the screen door, to find Soda crying into Darry's shirt.

**(END FLASH-BACK)**

Sodapop turned to look at me, wiping his eyes. He motioned for us to sit on the couch, so we did.

"Alright guys, well this ain't gonna be easy... but I might as well just tell ya. Ponyboy is dead." It felt like he had just slapped me. Pony is dead... gone, like Johnny and Dally?

"Wait, how the hell did that happen?" This was the first time all night that Two-Bit had been serious and focused. He had concern written all over his face and his eyes were getting glossy.

"Car crash." Darry didn't even look up when he said it. He just looked pissed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wiped away a few tears.

I couldn't believe this... I was just talkin' to Ponyboy this morning. He was so excited about his birthday and learning how to drive and stuff. And what did I say? I mumbled an insincere "Happy Birthday" and called him a smart ass.

We all just kinda sat there for the rest of the night. At one point Darry got up, mumble a "Night" and went to his room. Sodapop was sitting on the ground, crying his feakin' eyes out. Two-Bit was sniffling and whispering every curse he could think of. I just sat there, shocked. My heart was beating in my ears and I felt numb. I feel like I should feel something more, I mean I feel bad for the kid. And I mean, I miss him. But I'm not cryin' or mad. I just feel weird. Like when you loose a shirt that you had forever. You had always liked it, and it's been around for a while. And your sad that it's gone, but when it comes right down to it you know that you will move on. That it ain't gonna hold ya back and you ain't gonna loose your mind over it.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

After a long and painful run I made it home. I could feel the wounds that I got from the accident and you better believe that they hurt. When I walked up the porch steps I just stared at the door. I felt like it's okay to go in, but at the same time I felt like I was intruding. I took a deep breath and reached out my hand to open the door. My hand went right through the handle.

_Oh yeah, I'm a ghost, I go through solid objects! Duh!_ I shook my head and walked through the door, expecting to slam right into it, but instead gliding right through.

When I was inside I noticed that everyone was here, but Darry. Everyone was looking off into nothing. Sodapop was on the ground, sobbing loudly into his hands. I walked up to him and tried touching his shoulder, and of course I went through him.

_Dammit!_ I thought, _how the hell am I suppose to talk to him if he doesn't know that I exist anymore?_

I concentrated really hard on sending him a thought. _Hey Soda, it's me, Ponyboy. I'm still here. I'm still with you! Just try to hear me, try to see me! I love you, I'm still here... I promise I'm still here..._ I kept repeating this until Soda looked up. My eyes got wide.

_Damn, I can't believe that worked! _Soda looked at Steve, who was totally in his own world.

"Hey Steve, I'm sorry I dumped all this on you guys... It's just that I had to tell y'all at some point. I wouldn't want y'all to think that I was trying to keep it a secret or nothing, ya dig?"_ Damn, it didn't work._

"Yeah, I dig. It's just that, man. I don't get it. Why did Pony have to go, he had so much goin' for him. We all know that the kid was goin' somewhere. Getting outta this stupid town and having a life." I looked at Steve, I had never heard him compliment _me_, of all people! He HATES me, he thinks that I'm a tag-along kid! I shook my head and cracked a small smile.

"Dammit man, I knew that. That might be the worse part of all this! He was gonna make it outta this place and go to college and get real smart. He coulda been a teacher, professor, writer, doctor, whatever he wanted! But no, they took him away. They didn't want Pony to be happy, they wanted him to suffer..." I stared at Soda, my mouth hanging open. He really thought that I was going somewhere, becoming something. He even thought that I was smart enough for college, and to be a doctor or professor! I wanted to hug him, but couldn't.

"Yeah, well now he can't! He is dead and there ain't nothing we can do 'bout it. So we gotta stop moping about it. He wouldn't want that. He would want up to do something with our lives." Steve didn't even flinch when Soda winced at his words. I shook my head, _Oh Steve, you said the wrong thing, Soda ain't gonna be happy..._

"What the hell does that mean? 'Stop moping around'? Man, my little brother just DIED tonight, and you think I am over-reacting?" By this point Two-Bit woke up from his nap and was looking at Sodapop. Steve didn't seemed fazed.

"Look, Soda, Ponyboy would want you to make something of yourself, that's all I'm saying." Steve was kinda right, I did always want Soda to go back to school. I'm surprised that Steve knew what I wanted.

"Whatever man, I'm going to bed." Soda got up and went to his room. Steve looked at Two-Bit, got up, and left. Two-Bit shrugged and stretched out on the couch, and passed out.

I wiped away a few tears that I didn't notice that were there. I tried to forget their fight. I had to get outta here, I need some air. I got up and went outside, knowing exactly where I needed to go, and who I needed to talk to.

**A/N: Okay, well I hope that this chapter was okay, I have a feeling that it may be confusing cause to tell y'all the truth, this is something that I have never done before lol. I mean I re-wrote this two times, my other chapter two and three were _completely _different lol. This is totally outta my zone lol. So sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. But hey, I'm trying lol. So, if you can guess BOTH _who _and _where _then I will give ya a shout-out in my next chapter's A/N lol! But for now, good day!**


	4. I Need His Help

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here we are yet AGAIN! Hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing. This chapter is going to be short, it is just leading up to a more dramatic chapter that I will start after I post this one. Sorry if this chapter will disappoint ya since it is gonna be short, but I warned ya! Now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _THE OUTSIDERS, _NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, I DON'T. S.E. HINTON DOES.**

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

I walked down the porch steps and into the warm summer breeze. It was July 22, my birthday. I was getting mad, I shouldn't be dead. I should be with the gang, eatin' chocolate cake, and wrestling. By now Two-Bit shoulda had me pinned, tellin' me to cry uncle. While me, bein' stubborn, refused and got squashed.

I took a deep breath, but regretted it instantly. Like I said, I could still feel my wounds from the accident. I looked down to see how bad I looked. I had blood splattered over my shirt and pants. My arms and legs were all cut up, but aren't bleeding anymore. _Maybe when you die you stop bleeding? _I thought, it might make sense... somehow.

I continued to look for any more damage. My jeans were ripped up at the bottoms, like a cat decided to attack the bottom of my pants. I lifted my shirt, my chest way one big bruise. I touched my ribs and a terrible pain ran through me.

_Yup, definitely a broken rib or two. That's always fun, NOT._ I groaned, not wanting to see what else was broken. I knew that there was probably more that I missed; but I wasn't in the mood.

My pace quickened by habit, thinking as if a Soc would come along and jump me. But I knew that wouldn't happen... no one can see me.

As I rounded the corner I saw a blue mustang coming down the street. **The** blue mustang, the one that Bob and his buddies use to drive around in. _I guess one of Bob's old buddies decided to keep the car after he was killed. _

I almost _wanted _them to jump me, just to know that they saw me. To know that I'm not dead. But nope, the car kept going down the street, totally oblivious that I was standing only ten feet away from it. But they would never know, no one would ever know...

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself! You're dead, get over it, you can't do anything about it. It's over for you, so just deal with it._ I thought to myself, I was so angry and upset at my own words, because they were true. I am feeling sorry for myself, but that won't get me anywhere. I have to just go forward and see what happens.

I started to walk faster, I just wanted to get to where I needed to go. I had to see them, I needed to talk to them, I need their help.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

When I finally got there I became real nervous. _How the hell is this gonna work?_

I walked through the fence guarding this place. _Great security, can't hold out the livin' or the dead._ I let out a grim chuckle at how true that statement was, when I was alive I could sneak in here anytime I wanted.

I walked until I got to the old maple tree. The maple tree was always my marker, it was kinda like a "you are here" on an invisible map. It told me that I just needed to go straight for another five to six minutes, depending on how fast I walked.

_Oh glory, I hope this works. Otherwise, I think I might be screwed. I need some help here..._ my stride got bigger. _Almost there..._

After a few more minutes of tension, I made it. I stepped in front of the grey sheet of rock. The one I have seen all too many times. The one where I have memorized every word on it. The one for my best friend. The one for Johnny Cade.

**A/N: Well, sorry it is so short, but this chapter is just leading to a good, heartfelt chapter to come up next! Leave a review or PM me on what you want to happen! Also, go to my account and please take my poll, whichever one gets the most votes will be the next story I write! Please review, they make me happy and make me update faster! But for now, good day!**


	5. Visiting Some Old Friends

**A/N: Well, hope the last chapter wasn't a disappointment. To tell you the truth, if it was then this one will make up for it! This one will be a heart-to-heart with our two favorite characters! Well my two favorite at any rate lol. And who knows... maybe I will throw in a few other favorite characters? But you won't know until you read! So, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _THE OUTSIDERS, _S.E. HINTON DOES!**

I stared at Johnny's grave. His last words echoed in my head: "_Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold."_

Those words still gave me the chills. I rubbed my hands together, not the slightest bit from cold but just from being nervous.

_Okay, Johnny, man, listen I need to talk to ya right now. I need ya help, I'm dead, and I need some answers! I need to know how to talk to the gang one last time. How to fix my old mistakes. How to clear the air. Common Johnny, please, please, please hear me! _I cracked an eye open, nothin' happened. No great big hole opened up to reveal Johnny. No light beam sent him down from the sky. Nothin' happened.

_Dammit!_ I cursed to myself, trying to make a new plan. Nothing came to my mind. I sighed and sat down.

I took a long look at his gravestone. It was just simple, with a little message and that's it. I had memorized the words a long time ago, if someone asked me to repeat them I could in a heart beat. They flowed naturally when I said them, that's just how well I knew the words.

I looked at the gravestone, and read what was written on it for the billionth time:

_Johnny Cade (1949-1965)_

_You will always be remembered, Johnnycake_

_R.I.P._

_Golden Forever_

The gang all chipped in to get the gravestone, it was worth it though. The guys all thought I was wacked when I asked if we could put "Golden Forever" at the bottom. I told them that Johnny was golden, and they didn't push further.

I felt tears threaten to spill over and down my cheeks. _I really am alone._ I lift my hand to trace over the words. As soon as my hand seems like it is about to go through it touches the stone and something spreads through my arm. I was so shocked at the fact that I could touch it I didn't even notice the figure standing above me.

"Ponyboy? Is that you?" I turned around, _Someone saw me? Am I going crazy? _Then I saw who it was.

"JOHNNY! It's... you... I... you're... I SEE YOU!" I couldn't get out the words, which made Johnny chuckle halfheartedly.

"Man, calm down. I heard you, and saw you. When you touched the stone I was sent here. I'm so glad that you touched that stone!" He walked up to me and we hugged. We didn't have to look tuff to anyone, cause no one could see us. So we just stood there and hugged.

"Man, I have missed you so much." I said this as we separated. He was the same ol' Johnny, looking at his shoes instead of in yer eye. I could tell that he hasn't talked in a while, cause his voice seemed hoarse and out of tuned almost.

"I missed ya too, Pony. I was tryin' to talk to ya when I had those five days left. But you were sick and all, so I couldn't even try. I tried to talk to Two-Bit, Sodapop, Steve and Darry; but none of them even knew that I was there. The only time I thought that one of them noticed me was when I was screaming at Two-Bit while he was sleeping and he grumbled." I took all this in, I was surprised. One, because Johnny had been there for five days after he died. And two, I have never heard Johnny talk so much.

"Wow, so were you at the trial?" My head was buzzing with questions, but that was the first one that came out.

"No, by then my time was long over-due. But after I died I found out that Dally killed himself." Johnny chocked out the words. I looked him in the eye, he had a pained look. Poor kid, he dies and then finds out that his idol dies. Rough.

"I'm sorry, Johnny. Did you ever see him?"

"Na man, I learned that when you die you go to a certain place, it is all categorized. Crazy, huh? But some people would go to the Old Age building, others the Accident building, while others go to the Disease building. There are a lot of buildings." Johnny looked a hundred percent serious, which creeped me out to think that there are more people like Angie in each building. Then it hit me.

"Johnny, do you know which building I went to?" He eyed me curiously.

"Uh, didn't ya go to the Accident building?" Right answer, buddy.

"Yeah, so did you, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I chuckled.

"Cause man! You know that scary chick, Angie! Dude, she scared the shit outta me when I met her." A small smile crept onto Johnny's face from the memory of Angie.

"Man, if I could still pee I think I would have peed my pants!" We went into a fit of laughter, then we looked at each other and laughed all over again.

"Man, Johnny, I missed ya! You could always make me laugh." I looked at Johnny and his smile faded.

"Yeah, I missed ya guys too, I missed Two-Bit and Steve, Soda and Darry. I missed you and Dally."

"Wait, where did Dally go? What building did he end up in?" I just remembered that Johnny never did see him after he died, but he might know where Dal ended up.

Johnny looked at his shoes again, as if they became extremely interesting. I patiently waited. Finally he looked up.

"Dally ended up in the Murdered building." My eyes went wide, then I flashed back to that night. Watching Dally run down the street, him pulling out the heater. The gun shot from the fuzz's gun. And Dally, crumbling under the street lamp, dead.

I looked at Johnny and realization hit me.

"Johnny, did you see Dally die?" Tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Yeah man. I did." He jammed his hand into his pockets. He was wearing the same outfit that he had on the night we ran away. I took a deep breathe and ran my hand through my hair.

"Man, I'm sorry. I really am." Johnny just nodded, so I decided to change the topic.

"Listen, Johnny, whats gonna happen after my five days are up? Where do I go?" He looked up and seemed back to normal.

"You go back to your building and they give you their decision. Then they tell you where you go next." I nodded, still kinda confused on what lie ahead.

"But Johnny, where is 'next'?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Well man, you either go to Heaven, or Hell. That's it." My eyes widened, _I either go to Heaven, or Hell? There is no middle ground? _

"Wow man, that's crazy. I never thought of it as one or the other. With no middle level, no half way point." Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Johnny, um is there anyway I can talk to the boys? Or are they completely oblivious?" he kinda chuckled.

"Well Ponyboy, obviously no one can hear ya. So that's out. You can't touch em, so smacking them up-side the head is out."

"And sending them a thought is out too, I tried." Johnny just shook his head at me and smiled.

"The only thing I didn't try is moving stuff. Like with your mind, I mean that's what ghost do in all the movies and books." Johnny had a point, that is kinda a ghost thing when they haunt people.

"Okay, thanks man, I will try it."

"Oh, hey Pony, I have a question for ya." I nodded.

"How did ya die?" I should have seen that one coming. I scratched my head, at a lost for words.

"I got into a car crash, today actually. On my birthday." Johnny patted my shoulder, his way of comforting me.

"Sorry man, and, uh, happy birthday, I guess." I cracked a grin at the irony of his words.

"Yeah man, totally." We laughed for a minute or two. After that we kinda just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey Pony? Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure man, what?"

"Will ya tell the gang that I miss em, and that I love em?"

"Yeah man, I will. I promise." We layed on our backs and watched the stars, like old times. And, for the first time since I ran away with Johnny, I felt complete.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

"Pony, I gotta go. I can't stay any longer." I looked at Johnny and saw that it was true. He was actually starting to fade away. He was practically invisible. We both got up and hugged again.

"Man, I'm gonna miss ya." I said into his jeans jacket.

"I'm gonna miss ya too. But maybe I will see ya again someday?" I nodded. We let go.

"Bye Ponyboy." Then, just as fast as he had come, he was gone.

"Bye Johnny." I jammed my hands into my pockets and walked to the old maple tree.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

I thought about what Johnny had said. About all the stuff he saw after he died. How he saw Dally die. How you either go to Heaven or Hell.

_Damn, I never asked Johnny where he went._ But I had a good idea where he went.

I continued my stroll through the cemetery, until I reached the gravestone I wanted to see.

_Dallas Winston (1948-1965_)

_We will always miss you, Dally_

_R.I.P._

I read it aloud, not even looking at the words, I memorized them too. I walked up to it and touched the cold stone. The same sensation shot through my arm. I smiled, knowing who I was about to see.

"Ponyboy?" I turned to see the grumpy face of Dallas Winston.

"DALLY!" I ran up to hug him, even if he was gonna give me a black eye, who cares? But, surprisingly enough, we didn't push me away. I finally let go.

"Hey kid, so you croaked too? How did you die?" Oh Dally, always getting to the point.

"Car crash. But who cares, I am just happy to see ya!" Dally cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see ya too Pony! But I only got a few more minutes. Being dead is worse than jail man." _That's weird, me and Johnny hung out for hours, while Dally only has five minutes?_ I ignored it.

"Hey Dal, what happened to ya after ya died?"

"Well kid, when I went into that one broads office, she looked at some papers and shook her head. I'm guessin' that she saw my record." Dally smirked at the memory. I shook my head, laughing.

"Yeah, so she gave me the whole five day thing and booted me out. So I kinda just hung around for five days. Then I got their answer, end of story." I didn't wanna know what their answer was. So I just took what he gave me with no questions.

"Ya know Dally, Johnny has missed ya something awful, maybe you should visit him sometime?"

"Yeah, yer right kid. But how am I suppose to see Johnnycake, when all he is gonna see is a guy who killed himself?"

"Yer still his idol man, he still worships that ground you walk on. He is still gonna be yer buddy man." Dally didn't believe me, but nodded.

"I gotta go, Pones. See ya around." And with that Dally faded away, just like Johnny.

"Bye, Dally."

I started walking home, thinking about what was in store for me.

**A/N: So guys, what do ya think? Sorry if the dates at wrong lol. I told ya this one was gonna be long. It may actually be the longest out of all the chapters! I hope I didn't disappoint! And I know that I am cranking out the chapters, but I am trying to finish this story before school starts. Also, please take my poll on my account. Thanks for reading, and please, review! Thanks, byeeee! :D**


	6. Good Morning, Two Bit!

**A/N: Well, from the over whelming responses from everyone, I shall be continuing with the story! I have deleted the Author's Note I posted, in case y'all were wondering where that went lol. Now, since I don't really have anything else to say I guess we shall continue! Without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

I started walking really fast, I was just so excited! _If I can move objects then maybe I can get the gangs attention! Or if I can pick up a pencil, I could write! Or I could... _My mind kept going with all the things I could do if I could move stuff.

After a few more minutes I was home. I went up the porch steps, taking two at a time. _I hope this works!_ When I went through the door I only saw Two-Bit, passed out on the couch. _Perfect, if I can move stuff then Two-Bit is definitely getting a wake-up call._

I walked into the kitchen, looking for an object to experiment on.

A pepper shaker? No.

A spatula? Na.

The toaster. Boring.

A beer bottle? No, they will just think that Two-bit dropped it.

The telephone? Na, that's just lame, besides, it's connected to the wall!

The table? That would be... perfect. Heh heh heh...

I walked up to the table, it was definitely going to be a challenge, but so worth it. I stared down the table, while focusing on moving the table.

_Common, table! Move, all I need ya to do I lift up a few feet, then make a REALLY loud noise when ya hit the ground... common, lets go. It would also be a hilarious prank on Two-Bit... please?_

After a few minutes of absolutely **nothing,** I decided to take a breathe and re-focus. I tried to completely clear my mind.

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmmm...hmmmmmmmmmm...clear... mind...nothing...hmmmmmmmmmmmm...okay...I'm...ready...I...think..._

I stared at the table again, totally focused on moving it. I took a deep, unnecessary breathe, and held my hands out.

A few minutes later the table started to wobble. I tried not too get too excited, otherwise it wouldn't work.

_A few more feet... common..._

The table started to slowly rise, after a good five more minutes the table was at least six feet in the air.

_Perfect... now I can get excited..._

"I did it, WOO!" I screamed, letting go my focus on the table, in about three nano-seconds the table clattered to the floor.

_**BABANG!**_

The impact from the table rattled the entire house.

I peeked into the living room where Two-Bit was, he was on the floor with his arms and legs thrashing. After another five seconds of that he was on his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" His eyes were bugging out of his head.

I was laughing so hard that I was crying. Two-Bit was definitely a sight right now. His hair was all messy, his eyes were practically popped outta his head, and he was shakin like a leaf!

A few seconds later Sodapop and Darry came flying outta their rooms. Darry had his fist ready, as if to clobber someone. Sodapop was holding one of my old text books, as if THAT would protect him.

"What is goin' on here?" Darry screamed at Two-Bit, he was obviously irritated.

"Hell, how should _I _know?" Two-Bit was scratching his head and yawning, but you could tell that he was still freaked out.

I couldn't help myself, I started another laughing fit. I nearly peed my pants!

"I, uh, I think that it came from the, uh, kitchen" Two-Bit, stating the obvious, as usual.

"Well, lets check it out!" Darry led the way, followed by a ready-to-pounce Soda and a scared-outta-his-wits Two-Bit. I walked through the wall into the kitchen.

When they entered the kitchen they all gaped at the table. One of the legs were broken, and there was a long crack down the middle.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Darry was furious. He looked at Two-Bit, who was obviously clueless. Then he looked at Sodapop, who was still gaping.

"Well, until we sort this out, no one is going to get a wink of sleep!" Soda and Two-Bit groaned.

"Exactly what I needed, thanks, Dar!" I went to look for a pencil and paper...

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

"I am only gonna ask this ONE more time, WHO. DESTROYED. MY. TABLE?" Darry was really mad. Sodapop and Two-Bit just sat there, neither one knowing what to do.

"We didn't do it, Dar! I was asleep in my room, and Two-Bit was asleep on the couch!" Soda didn't really know what else to tell him.

"Well, tables don't break on their own!"

"Well, we didn't do it!"

"WELL, someone did!" Soda's and Darry's shouting match went on for another few minutes. I took advantage of their rage to write out my note:

_Dear guys, It is me, Ponyboy, who broke the table. I was trying to tell you guys that I am still here! Don't be mad, I was just trying to get yer attention. Okay, maybe I was trying to prank Two-Bit, but it was too good to resist. Don't be freaked out, I am a ghost. Please believe me! This note isin't a joke!_

_~ Ponyboy Curtis_

The note had terrible hand writing, but hey, I can't even hold the pencil! So it's kinda hard to write!

Darry and and Sodapop were still screamin their heads off. I moved the paper into the air and made it gently glide into Soda's face.

"What the heck?" Soda peeled the note off his face and noticed the writing. He began to read. His eyes widened and he dropped the paper.

"What's wrong, Soda?" Darry reached for the paper and read it. His face got all scrunched up.

" What is it?" Two-Bit snatched the paper from Darry and read it. He cocked his eye brow.

"Okay, sure, _Ponyboy_. Cause he is the one who broke the table. If _Ponyboy_ is here right now, then, uh, move the newspaper on Darry's armchair." Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

I cracked my fingers, and focused on the newspaper...

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

"...Darry's armchair." I looked over at Two-Bit, as if he were crazy.

" I don't think that we should mess with this note, it's givin' me the creeps." I took the note from Two-Bit and ripped it up.

"Oh, don't be such a downer, Soda! I am just trying to have a little fun with _Pony._" Two-Bit rolled his eyes again.

"Will both of ya just shut up? Now I want you two to stop acting and tell me what happened to my damn tabl..." Darry stopped short when we saw the newspaper, the one from Darry's armchair, floating in mid-air.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think in a review! :D Sorry that it is so short, but I wanted to get this idea out and post it ASAP. Hope you liked it! **


	7. Are you Ponyboy?

**A/N: Well, I finally got a funny chapter in, "Good Morning Two-Bit!" , I hope that y'all got a few laughs :D It was fun to write! Also, I know that some of you may not have been able to review for chapter six, that was my fault, sorry about that :( ALSO, I have a poll on my account, I wanna see which choice gets the most votes, cause the one that wins is my next story! But now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

The guys were all staring at the newspaper. I knew that if **this **didn't convince them, then I would have to think harder.

"I think it's him..." Sodapop walked up to the newspaper and touched it. It didn't budge. I walked up closer to him and extended my hand. It went through Sodapop, but I felt an energy charge go through me. I suddenly felt renewed, but I wasn't standing in the same place anymore. I was now facing the opposite direction.

I noticed that the newspaper had fallen to the ground, I tried to move it, but it didn't move at all. I bent down and reached out my hand, afraid that my hunch was right... I touched the paper.

"Soda, it looks like you've seen a ghost." I turned to see Darry and Two-Bit staring right at me. I raced to the bathroom, and my fears were confirmed. Facing me in the mirror was Sodapop Curtis.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

Sodapop dashed outta here like the devil was after him. We followed close behind, he went into the bathroom. When I saw him again he was gawking at himself in the mirror.

"Soda, what the hell just happened?" I was starting to get a little scared, Soda had a genuine look of terror on his face. He turned and his eyes were as large as saucers. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I looked over at Two-Bit, but he was just as confused as me.

Soda? What's wrong?" I took a step forward and put my hand of his shoulder. He snapped outta his trance and hugged the daylights outta me.

"Oh glory, Darry! I missed you so much! I'm sorry that we always use to fight, and that I sometimes didn't bring home good grades, and that I never used my head! I'm so sorry!" I looked at Sodapop again, but he didn't _sound_ like Sodapop. His voice was occasionally cracking, which doesn't happen to Soda anymore. But it did happen to... Ponyboy.

I pushed Sodapop off me and looked him in the eyes. His usual brown eyes are now Grey-green... This boy isn't Sodapop Curtis.

"Are you... Ponyboy?" I took a step back, not understanding what the hell was going on. He jammed his hands into his pockets and looked down, a signature Pony move.

"I, uh, am a ghost, like the note said. And I broke the table, not Two-Bit or Sodapop. And I guess I kinda, uh I don't know, _possessed_ Sodapop." He ran a hand through his hair and peeked up at me. Oh yeah, this kid wasn't Soda.

"That can't be right... that's not _possible_!" I tried thinking this through. There was no logical explanation.

"If you don't believe me then _quiz_ me on things that only I would know!" Ponyboy was starting to get a little mad, or whoever this was was starting to get mad. I thought about what would be a good test to see if this person was really my baby brother. Two-Bit was obviously still in shock. He walked up to Ponyboy and poked him in the chest. Ponyboy slapped his hand away and gave him an angry look. But then his look softened and he hugged Two-Bit.

"Two-Bit! I missed ya too!" Two-Bit hugged him back, still confused on how he should react.

"Okay, uh, I just saw ya like three seconds ago, Soda..." Pony shook his head, and he was... crying?

"It ain't Sodapop, that's Ponyboy." Two-Bit looked at me like I was crazy, but I just stared back.

"So yer sayin'... that I am looking at... Ponyboy?"

"Kinda, I'm Ponyboy, in Soda's body." Ponyboy finally piped up. He had been quietly watching us talk. I am still real confused, is this a dream? I pinched myself, _Dammit, I am awake. _

"Okay, _Ponyboy, _if that is ya, then can tell me what _exactly_ were Johnny's last words." I knew that Ponyboy would always remember something like that. I also heard him once saying Johnny's last words out loud...

**(Flash-back!)**

_I was walking towards my room, about to get changed outta my work clothes. It was a cold January day, but I was boiling hot from working out._

_I was just about to go into my room when I heard someone talking. I stopped and listened._

"_I...I need ya Johnnycake, I need ya... 'Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold.' What the hell am I suppose to do? I am changin', the boys are changin'. We are all getting farther apart... we aren't the same. Soda thinks that I am too quiet and that I don't eat enough. But I just can't help it. I mean, what's the point of trying to keep goin' when there is nothing to live for? I mean, I'm not sayin' that you were the only reason that I lived, but I just mean that with everyone actin' all different, I don't feel happy any more. I am sad, and I can't change anythin' bout that... I miss ya Johnny and we all need ya." I heard Ponyboy start to cry. I wanted to go in there, to comfort him, but I knew that he would be mad if he found out that I was eaves-dropping. _

_I looked at the door but shook my head. I walked into my room and tried to figure out how to help Pony without him knowing that I was listening to him..._

**(End Flash-back!)**

I stared at hm, waiting for my answer. Ponyboy sighed, and I could see tears brimming in his eyes. I ignored it, and continued my cold stare-down.

"'Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold.'" Ponyboy mumbled, then looked me in the eye. _It really is him!_

"PONYBOY!" I ran at him and scooped him into a hug. He hugged me back, and I felt my shirt get wet. I looked at him and smiled, _I have my baby back._

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

I looked up at Darry, I think he was just as happy as me. But then reality hit me, _I can't stay, I can't take Soda's life. That's not fair._

"Darry, I can't stay." I saw as his face fell. I looked at Two-Bit, and he was still really confused; but I guess he believed that it was me.

"Why?"

"Cause, Darry, I ain't taking away Soda's life. He still has a life, my time is up," I looked away from them and stepped back.

"Well, where are ya going?" Two-Bit looked at me, I think that he already missed me.

"I guess I am just gonna roam. I have five... no four more days till I leave. I will kinda just hang around y'all. The only thing is ya can't see me. Oh, and by the way, Two-Bit, you screamed like a girl when I dropped that table." I chuckled and Two-Bit scowled, but that didn't last too long until he chuckled too.

"But Pones, where are ya leaving to?" Darry looked concerned, and I wanted to answer him, but I felt like I couldn't talk. I took a step forward, but just fell down.

"Pony!" Darry ans Two-Bit crouched next to me, both concerned. I knew that I couldn't stay in Soda's body for long.

"Bye guys, love ya. Tell Sodapop and Steve that I love em too." Then, the next thing I knew my vision went black and I was in an eerie darkness...

**A/N: Okay, so I know that this wasn't one of my best chapters, heck I wrote this like three times cause I didn't like any version! But, I didn't want y'all to have to wait, and this is probably as good as this chapter is gonna get. I hope that y'all at least kinda liked it. Like I said, not my best. But, please review or PM me to tell me what you want to happen next, I have a few ideas but I love suggestions! Hope you enjoyed at least one part of this chapter! Talk to y'all soon!**


	8. I Ain't Staying Here!

**A/N: Well, I am glad that y'all liked the last chapter! :D hahaha lol. But now, I got the idea for this chapter and for future chapters from Active Imagination. If you have any ideas for the story just PM me, or leave a comment in a review, and I will totally consider it! Now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

Ponyboy had just suddenly collapsed. He mumbled a few words before his eyes closed. Then, just as fast as Ponyboy left, Sodapop came back. He slowly opened his eyes and then yawned.

"Hey, guys. Wait... how did I end up on the floor? I was just standing up, lookin' at that newspaper." He got up and rubbed his eyes. Apparently being possessed makes you tired.

"Soda, do you feel any different?" I took a step towards him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were back to their chocolate-brown color. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"What are ya lookin' at, Dar?" Soda went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, as if looking for something wrong.

"Nothing, little buddy. Oh glory, yer not gonna believe a word that I say when I tell ya what happened." I shook my head, Two-Bit, who was still in a state of shock, quickly went into the kitchen.

"What are ya talkin' bout?" Sodapop looked at me. I walked into the living room, and he followed. I sat in my armchair, and Sodapop sat on the couch. Two-Bit came back out, holding a beer.

"Well, Pepsi-Cola... Ponyboy told me to tell you that he loves you." I looked at Soda, and his eyes started to get glossy, like he was about to cry.

"He was here... and I missed him? See Darry! I told you that it really was him!"

"I know that now, Soda. But, the thing is, he was here, but you weren't. Ya dig?"

"Uh... no. I have no idea what yer talkin' bout. What _are_ you trying to say Dar?"

"Well... I am trying to say that Ponyboy... he was_ in _you. He, I guess, was controlling yer body and talked to us. Then when he left, you came back." Soda looked at me like a I was nuts. He looked at Two-Bit, who just stared back at him.

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Sorry Pepsi, I wish I were. But I'm not. He said to tell you that he loves you." Soda looked down, then his hands covered his face and he started crying.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

_I was watching my brothers and the gang. The _whole_ gang. They were sitting around our table, except now it wasn't broken. They were playing poker._

"_I am so glad that that smart-ass kid is gone." Steve smirked, trying to get that darn Ace outta his shoe._

"_He was nothin' but a pain, just another mouth to feed. Plus, he never used his head!" Darry commented, slapping Steve's hand and making Steve drop his Ace._

"_Now I don't gotta listen to all of his damn problems. I never cared, but I could never tell him that cause he would never shut-up!" Soda folded, and got up to go to the fridge._

"_Plus, we don't gotta save his sorry ass when a Soc would come around and beat the tar outta him." Two-Bit said, opening a beer bottle and chugging it. Sodapop came back,eating a piece of chocolate cake._

"_You ain't kiddin', I had to kill a damn Soc just so Pony wouldn't kick the bucket. He ain't a tuff greaser, he's just a pansy." Johnny, who usually doesn't talk, remarked._

"_Ha! Nice one, Johnnycakes. Yeah, the kid never got smart. If he got smart then nothin' can hurt ya. But nope, he didn't get smart, and look where he is now!" Dally scoffed, folding as well and putting up his feet. The gang all agreed, and kept playing their poker game._

"_But, guys, I wasn't that bad! I... I wasn't that bad!" I screamed, but they seemed oblivious that I was there._

"_Guys! I am right here! I am a good kid! I was never that bad!" I tired to tell them, I even walked up to them, screaming in the ears, but no one heard me. No... this can't be happening! _

"_No...no...NO!"_

My eyes flew open and I was... in a waiting room? No... I have seen this waiting room! With it's grey wall paper, and dull furniture! I looked around, there were two other people on here. One with a hole in his stomach, and another with a severed head. He was holding his head. _That's nasty!_ I looked away, and noticed that my hands were clammy, _just like last time..._

I sat there, trying to figure out what had happened. _I was... at my house. I woke everyone up by moving the table. I wrote a note... I made a newspaper float. And I... I possessed Soda! After that I talked to Darry and Two-Bit. Then there was darkness. Then my nightmare... and now I'm here._

I thought of reasons why I would be here. I jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a card with the number four on it. _Nope, I didn't loose the card. _

I tried to think of more reasons... but I wasn't given a set of rules when I was last here. All she told me was to not loose my card, and that I could stay in the waiting room or the Living World.

I put my fingers to my temple, trying to think harder. As if it were timed, my name was called.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" A too-sweet voice sang. I shivered, I hated that retched voice; it was like nails on a chalkboard.

I looked up and a women came up to me. She was wearing a grey jacket and a grey skirt. Her hair was short and was grey from age. She was wearing grey high heels and had on blood-red lipstick.

"Hello, Angie." I greeted coldly. She continued to smile too-sweetly and nodded at me.

"Please, Ponyboy, follow me to my office." She motioned to her office door and waited for me to get up. I slowly got up and glared at her. She was still pretending to be oblivious. I walked to Angie's office, with her right on my heels.

I had to stand again, there was no chair. Angie shut the door and went behind her desk and sat in her chair. She looked at a piece of paper on her desk and frowned. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Ponyboy. How are you?" I rolled my eyes. I hated this, it was like I was a mouse in a field and she is a hawk, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

"Just freakin' dandy," I slammed my hand down on her desk, "and _you_?" The noise my hand made didn't faze her at all. She just folded her hand together and smiled at me.

"Fine, thank you." She was starting to really tick me off.

"Why the hell am I here?" Angie was a little taken aback at the anger in my voice, but she tried not to let me know.

"Oh Ponyboy, tsk tsk. You broke quite a few of our most important rules here, and you don't even know it!" She let out a fake little chuckle. I walked away from her desk and leaned against the wall.

"And that would be...?"

"Well just ONE example is that you came into contact with the living. That is a BIG no no." She wagged her finger at me, as if scolding me. Which I guess she was.

"But... I just wanted to talk to them one more time! You can't blame me for that! Besides... you never told me any rules! The only thing you told me to do was not loose this stupid card!" I held the card out. I walked up to her and plopped the card on her desk. She reached for the card and flipped it over. On the back was a list.

"Obviously you aren't very observant!" Angie threw the back back at me, I caught it and looked at the list.

_Rules of the dead:_

_Never loose this card_

_Never terrorize the living_

_Report back to your building after your five days_

_Never possess the living_

_Never, under ANY circumstances, talk to the living _

I read the rules,_ Oh shit! I broke three outta the five rules! Oh glory... _

I continued glaring at Angie, she quickly smirked, then smiled sweetly.

"Now, as you can see Ponyboy, you are at fault here. You broke _three_ out of the _five _rules. Now, you will obviously have a punishment. It may be a few days until we reach our punishment for you. But until then, we have no other choice but to keep you in the waiting room." I looked at her like she was a lunatic.

"Excuse me?" I growled. I wanna beat the tar outta somethin' right about now.

"You are _forbidden _to leave the waiting room. You are _NOT _allowed to go into the Living World. Do you understand me?" I turned around and punched the wall. Damn, either that was one thin wall, or I am super strong, cause I punched a hole into it.

I turned to face Angie and she gave me a shocked look. I walked up to her desk and slammed my fists on the desk.

"I ain't stayin' here, in this hell hole. I have four days left to see my family, and I ain't gonna waste another damn minute here. I don't care if you send me to Hell, I just wanna see my brothers and friends. And _you _can't stop me." I growled at her. Her eyes had actual _fear_ in them. I must have been pretty scary to get _her _to be afraid. I straightened up and backed away.

"Ponyboy, listen to me. You are not leaving. There is no possible way that you _can _leave, because if you try to leave then there will be consequences."

"There ya go again, _'There will be consequences', 'You will be punished', _I am SICK of yer threats!" She looked surprised. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I ran to the door and left, slamming the door behind me.

**A/N: OH NO! What is going to happen to Ponyboy? :O Like it? Hate it? Leave a review, PM me. Have any predictions? Any comments? Any suggestions? Review please! But for now, ttfn! :D**


	9. They Took Them?

**A/N: Well, I hoped y'all liked the last chapter. Now, just warning you, I won't be updating for a while. Sorry, busy. Now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

I sprinted outta that office, everyone was staring at me. Angie walked outta her office.

"PONYBOY CURTIS! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT _NOW, _OR YOU WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" I ignored her meaningless threat. When I got outside I was at the cemetery. I ran to Johnny's grave as fast as I could. When I got there I touched the stone and saw Johnny appear. I was so outta breathe that I couldn't tell him what was going on.

"Pony? Whats wrong, yer as pale as when you saw that Bob was dead! Talk to me, Pones!" I sat down and Johnny sat next to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, and looked me dead in the eye. I finally caught my breathe.

"Johnny! I broke some of their stupid rules, and now I am on the run! If they catch me, then boy howdy am I in deep!" His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Well... what did ya do?"

"I uh... well ya know how they're rules on the back of that dumb card they give you?"

"Yeah, everyone knows the rules!"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T SEE THE DAMN RULES?"

"I guess so, so what did ya do?"

"I terrorized Two-Bit with my prank, I possessed Sodapop, and I talked to Darry and Two-Bit." Oh glory, saying it out loud makes it sound worse...

"Aw man! Yer gonna get it! Why did you do that stuff?"

"CAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY'RE WERE RULES!" I was actually starting to shake, I was freaking out.

"Okay, okay, Ponyboy! Calm down! We can figure this out!"

"Well, what am I gonna do?"

"Well... okay, the people who are in charge of the whole dead thing track any dead person who is in the Living World."

"So...?"

"SO, you gotta go to the _Dead_ World, they are gonna have a hell of a time trackin' ya." I looked at Johnny like he was a complete stranger.

"When did you learn all this stuff?" He just smiled and shrugged. I guess I didn't need to know.

"But Johnny, how do I get to the Dead World?"

"Around three in the morning, there is a portal that goes to the Dead World. It's at the old creek behind town. I had to use it once, and man, it comes and goes in about a minute. If yer gonna use it then ya gotta be quick. Got it?" I nodded at Johnny, I couldn't say anything cause he was so serious and he was starting to scare me a little...

"Johnny, what do I do when I get there? And do I have enough time to see Darry and Soda?"

"You look for Dal. That's why I haven't seen him, he has been on the run since hes died. Or, at least I think that's why I haven't seen him. It's," Johnny checked his bare wrist," two forty-three. But I don't think that you should see em, Angie will suspect that yer there. It will be a trap, I think. I don't suggest that you go there."

"I am going there, even if I get caught. Thanks for all yer help, Johnnycakes. Yer always there for me." I stand up and hug him. He pats my back and smiles.

"Good luck, Pones. Bye." Johnny waves and disappears.

"Bye, Johnnycakes."

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

When I saw the house I sprinted harder. I was breathing hard and was getting tired, but kept going. I knew that Angie would probably have a couple of goons waiting for me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to see my brothers.

When I got to our yard I checked to make sure that there wasn't anyone there, about to jump me. When I thought that it was clear I ran up the porch steps, two at a time. I walked into the front door, and expected to see everyone sitting around; but the house was dead quiet. I walked into the kitchen only to find that the table was still broken. I continued down the hallway, and then went into my old room. I expected to see Sodapop asleep, but the bed was empty. I started to feel funny. I went into Darry's room, and he wasn't in his bed. I checked the bathroom, that was empty too. I was freakin' out.

"DARRY? SODA? TWO-BIT? STEVE?" I obviously knew that they wouldn't hear me, but I felt the need to fill the quietness of the house. I walked back out into the living room and checked out the couch. It was unnaturally empty. I ran my hand through my hair and went back into the kitchen. I had a weird feeling that I needed to be in the kitchen.

When I rounded the corner and went into the kitchen I saw a note taped to the table. The note was definitely not there before. I took the note and read it:

_Dearest Ponyboy Curtis,_

_We are sorry that we had to resort to this. However, you gave us no choice. We told you that there would be consequences. Now, you must face them. Ponyboy, we have taken your family and friends and filed them away. They are safe, but until you come back to your building we have no choice but to keep them with us. If you choose to not return then we shall just dispose of them. The choice is yours._

_~Angie_

I read the note at least six more times. I couldn't believe that they took away my family. They took away the _gang_! Some of the toughest guys that I know, are just gone from existence. Where the hell could they be?

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

After I had scoped the house a few more times, and checked the clock, I left. It was now two fifty-one, and if I still wanted to make it to that portal then I needed to sprint my little dead, un-beating heart out. I had left the note there, in case it had a tracker on it or something. But so far, the only thing that has really happened was that note. I tried to block out what it said and meant. I felt a few tears escape, but they were dried up by the wind that was blowing into my face.

After another precious minute or two I made it to the old creek. Just as I was coming to a stop a huge purple hole appeared over the water. I only had a second to react, but I guess that was all I needed. I sprinted towards the hole and jumped into it just before it closed and almost cut off my head.

I closed my eyes and felt like I was falling. When I peeked I saw that everything was spinning, or maybe I was? I couldn't tell which way was up or which way was down. I felt like when you are spinning around for five minutes, and when you stop everything was still spinning and you couldn't walk.

I tried to lay down, but when I did my head fell through something. I shot back up and turned around. Behind me was a huge pond. But this pond changed colors, and the water never looked still. I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them I noticed that everything wasn't all weird lookin'. I stood up and started walked towards a light.

I saw a figure underneath the light. They were slouching and I could see smoke in the air above them. Their blonde hair looked even whiter underneath the light. I knew that person. The last time I saw them they were crumbling underneath a street lamp...

"Dally?" I said curiously. His head shot up and his body tensed. When he looked at me he smirked and became less tense.

"So, the little goodie-goodie is on the run, huh? Or is that just a rumor goin' 'round these parts?" He gestured towards the street. I noticed that the streets kept going on, almost like... a city?

"Where are we, exactly?" I asked looking down the street.

"Well, man, you're in... well it doesn't really have a name. It's more of a place where you go when you don't wanna go to Hell. They're are a lot of places like that. But I liked this one, it reminds me of New York. The only difference is that you can never die, so that's a bonus in a way." Dally blew more smoke, then threw his cigarette on the ground. He turned to me and cracked an evil grin.

"Common, man, you can meet my gang."

**A/N: So... like it? Hate it? Review. Also, any suggestions or comments, review. Ttyl.**


	10. My Second Chance

**A/N: Well, I hoped y'all liked the last chapter. Now, just warning you, I won't be updating for a while. Sorry, busy. I have also had a major writer's block and kinda just stopped my whole account basically. Now, without further ado:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

I followed Dally in a daze. _I'm dreaming... I'm dreaming... this isn't happening. I am not with Dal, he is dead. I am having a dream. In a few minutes I will wake up with Soda's arm on me and the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. Darry will ask me if I did my homework and I will say yes. Two-Bit will ask me if I have gotten a girl yet and I will say no, even though I have; but I was never in the mood to be pestered with questions. Sodapop will see if I wanna hang out with him, and Steve will glare and me. But I will still say yes. And Johnnycakes would walk with me and we would talk for hours. Dal would be talking to some greaser girls and they would reject him. Then I would go to bed and it would all start over._

_That's how it should be right now. Not thins... not me and Dal and Johnny all dead._

"...all have been in rumbles and stuff. So they know how to win a fight. We always win rumbles against Venom's gang, the Rattle Snakes. They may seem tuff, but they are just pansies." Dally said. I must have missed the first part because the beginning of his little ramble didn't make sense.

"Who has been in rumbles?"

"My gang, the Hawks. We are the toughest gang in these parts. If I didn't like you then you would be dead in two minutes flat." Dally grinned fiendishly and ruffled my hair.

"But I do like ya, kid. So your safe for now. But I'm not totally sure if your cut out for my gang. Yer a little... soft. Sorry, kid. But we will still keep ya around, you could be the brains or somethin of the gang? How does that sound?" Dally gave me a side-ways glance. He gave me a funny look and stopped smiling.

"Whats wrong, Pony?"

"I... uh... Dal I need your help. They took Darry and Steve and Soda and Two-Bit! And I... I don't know where the hell they are!" I took a shaky breath and Dal stopped walking. I turned to look at him and he had a death-glare in his eyes.

"We'll get em back Pony... they ain't gone. They ain't gone."

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

After that we walked in silence to a big, dusty building. Dally climbed up a few steps and went though a door. He grumbled something intelligible.

Not very secretive, like I thought a real gang's hideout was suppose to be like.

I followed him and walked into a dark room. There was a dim light at the end of the hallway, so I followed it. Dally was no where in sight.

"Dally?" I yelled. I heard some scuffling in the darkness, but I couldn't pin-point where exactly it had come from. Weird.

I kept walking until I was in a different room. This one was too bright. I couldn't see because I had to keep my eyes closed unless I wanted to go blind.

"What the hell?" I yelled into the brightness. I tried to keep walking but I was stuck. Then I felt something hard and metal strike my head with full force. I fell down hard and could feel the blood gushing. I kept my eyes closed and didn't move. How could I die? I am already dead! So I just layed there, not understanding how I am bleeding.

Suddenly I felt something being wrapped around me. Like rope... It was getting tighter and tighter until it became hard to breathe.

"Stop... please..." I whispered. I wanted Darry. All I wanted was to have Darry beat the tar outta someone. He was my big brother, he took care of me. He protected me and made me feel safe. And I never appreciated him for that.

"I'm sorry...Darry. I'm sorry..." I let unconsciousness overcome me. But I had a strange feeling... as if I were waking up. In a stage between asleep and awake...

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

"Hey! Ponyboy wake up! It's time for your lazy butt up get up!" Someone yelled. I was still half asleep so I just grumbled an answer. I heard someone walk up to my bed and shake it like crazy.

"Common, kiddo! Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get to sleep all day! Common... get up!" That got my full attention. _This is just like... just like the morning of my 15__th__ birthday... no way..._

I shot up right in bed and stared at Darry. I must have had wild eyes because Dar looked a little freaked out.

"Ponyboy calm down. Sorry I woke you up. Did you have a nightmare or something? Is something wrong?"

"No, Dar. I'm just a uhhhhh... umm excited because it's my birthday."

"Oh... okay well don't make any plans for later. Me and Sodapop wanna give you a surprise. It'll be fun."

"NO!" I scream. No... that's how it all started. NO NO NO!

"What? Why? Why not? Are you okay?"

"No... actually I feel sick we shouldn't do anything today. We should just stay home. Yeahhhhh stay home and play some poker. And maybe we can all play football. You know, you me and Johnny against Soda, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit. Then maybe eat some chocolate cake and just hang out. That would be nice." I say, giving a weak smile. Darry gives me a worried look. He puts his hand on my forehead. Then stands up and leaves. I close my eyes and smile _I was just a dream. I have a second chance... I am here again._

**A/N: I know that was terrible, but I decided I would just add a filler chapter since it has been a long time... Like? Hate? Review! ;D**


	11. Sick

**A/N: Yeah so that last chapter, was really confusing, yes. When I was writing it I decided to add a random twist that you guys may (or may not) have wanted. All will me answered soon enough haha! So now, time for the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

I layed there for a few more minutes, just thinking. I felt giddy. I felt _alive. _I got up and walked around my room. I started touching everything. My books, the desk, the dirty clothes on the floor. _Everything. _I was rubbing my face against the wall when Sodapop came in. He gave me a weird look. I guess it's not normal for a person to rub their face against a wall.

"Uh... hey kiddo. How ya feeling?" He walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I pulled my face from the wall and hugged Soda with all my might. I loved the fact that I could hug him. It may not be tough, but I didn't care.

"I love you, Soda. You are the best. I love having ya for a big brother. I hope I always have you for a big brother." I kept rambling on and I was starting to cry. My shoulders were shaking and I couldn't stop. He pet my hair.

"Shhh... it's okay baby... shhh..." He kept repeating this for a few more minutes until I heard the door open. I looked and Darry was standing there, his hands shoved into his pockets and he had pain in his eyes. I hugged Soda for another three seconds then ran for Darry. I hugged the daylights outta him.

"Darry! Darry... I missed you so much. Never go away... never go away like I did. I never wanna leave again. I promise that I will never leave again..." I started crying all over again. Darry rubbed my back and hugged me back. I could feel the worried looks from my brothers. I could tell that they thought that I have gone over the deep end. But I was so happy that I was back. That it was just a terrible nightmare. That it's over. I smiled and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Thank you." I whispered. The next thing I knew Darry was directing me towards the living room. He put me on the couch and handed me a little cup. I looked in it; it looked like orange syrupy liquid. I looked at Darry and Soda.

"You're sick. You need to rest and take your medicine. I think you are suffering from exhaustion. But we are not totally sure. Just get a few hours of shut-eye. Okay?" I nodded and drank the liquid. I closed my eyes and in a few minutes I was extremely tired.

_Everything flashed in front of my eyes. The crash, the meeting, the prank, possessing Soda, getting into trouble, talking to Johnny, finding out they were taken, finding Dal, losing Dal, and getting hit in the head. It was like a horror movie with no answers. It shook me up. I tried to forget. To remember that I still have the gang; Soda, Dar, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally. We are all together again. For a much longer time that last time. I got a second chance. I am lucky._

I woke up to being shook. I heard a faint whisper. Then it grew louder and louder. Until it was a scream. I opened my eyes and there was Soda, the same wide-eyed, worried look he has been giving me for a while.

"What?"

"You were screaming, were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

"I guess. But it's over. That's all that matters." I smile. I try giving a Sodapop-smile and that makes him smile and ruffle my hair. I laugh. I can pretend it's normal. But I feel like there is something wrong.

"Hey, what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Well, just hanging out I guess. We will celebrate your birthday maybe a football game. But um... Pones who were the teams you mentioned before?"

"Me, Darry and Johnnycakes, against you, Dally, Two-Bit and Steve." I looked at him funny, he was the one who made the teams all those years ago.

"Pones... I don't know what has happened. But I think you forgot what... what happened."

"What do you mean what..." I remembered.

I got up before he could say the words. Before he could make my fears confirmed. I ran to the bathroom. I felt sick, and I wanted to be alone. I closed the door and locked it. I heard Sodapop knock on it.

"Pones, please open up. Common, I want to help. Please?" I ignored him and just listened to the sound of my breath.

"Pony. Open the door. I want to tell you what happened."

Silence.

"Fine, I will talk to you later." I heard the footsteps turn fainter. I cried until I fell asleep.

"_Ponyboy, stop wasting time. You only have a little more time. Then you are back."_

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_A friend. A friend who knows how much you wanna live in the country. And how you like books and movies. How you now hate baloney. How you will never eat the stuff again cause it makes you nauseous."_

"_Johnn-"_

"_No, listen. Wake up. You don't have a lot of time. WAKE UP!"_

"JOHNNY!" I screamed. My eyes fluttered open. I was still in the bathroom. I ran out. Darry, Soda, Steve and Two-Bit were all sitting around. Two-Bit had a beer, Steve and Soda were arm-wrestling and Darry was reading the paper. They looked at me.

"I'm not sick. I'm a little frazzled, but not sick."

"But Pones-"

"I'm fine." I walked into the closet and grabbed something.

"Lets play some football." I tossed the football to Darry and he caught. I walked outside and made my way to the lot. I heard everyone follow. I let out a happy yell and started bouncing around. Soon everyone joined in and we were all normal again. Just a bunch of guys playing football. Just having a good time.

We made it to the empty lot and broke off into teams. Darry, me and Two-Bit against Steve and Soda. They said that they are a good tag-team, so we agreed. We started and for a second I couldn't hear anything. It was like I was underwater. Then just as fast as it had come it left. While in my trance Soda and Steve had made a touch-down. Then we had the ball, Darry was running full speed. I was running to get open. I was in the touch-down zone and Two-Bit was also ready on the other side. Sodapop was running to Darry to try to block his throw. Darry threw the ball to me and I was just about to catch it when I was knocked to the ground. I saw that Steve had gotten to my side and had tackled me. My head hit the ground, hard. I became dizzy and my vision was red. I could hear, but not very clearly.

"...he is sick... is going to be worse! He just wanted...was that too much to...?" The rest was blurred out. Soon I was encased in an uncomfortable darkness and I wasn't able to move. It felt like someone had put eighty pound weights on my arms and legs. Then I was unconscious.

**A/N: Sooooo... I lied, there were no answers hahaha. Sorrt, but I will answer next chapter. Like it? Hate it? Review! :D**


	12. Change of Heart

**A/N: Okay, so I think that this chapter will have answers. The people who reviewed kept saying the same thing, so I will listen. For now... bahahahaha :P lol. Okay, so I think that there will be maybe one or two more chapters.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

_I saw the gang all crowd around me, looking scared. Darry picked me up and was taking me home. Sodapop was yelling a Steve. Yeah, _Sodapop_, was yelling at Steve! I was surprised. They both seemed upset. Two-Bit was very quiet. I took that as a bad sign. Suddenly I felt a jolt and I was in my body again. Darry was shaking me, and Soda was calling me. _

"_Ponyboy... Ponyboy... PONYBOY."_

"_Soda? Darry? Help me! I can't see. They have me again! They are taking me again! Help! HELP!" I was slowly slipping away from them again. Darry disappeared, then Sodapop. _

_Then Johnnycakes came._

"_Ponyboy, not yet. Fight it. FIGHT IT!"_

"_HOW JOHNNY?"_

"_Just try. It's not time yet. Go back."_

_I nodded, then Johnny left, Darry and Sodapop came back. We hugged and I smiled. I was home. I was safe._

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

There was the biggest pounding in my head. It felt like some one was slamming a hammer into the side of my skull. I tried moving my head but it made it worse.

"Stop..." I tried saying. It came out like a moan and sounded more like 'Sop'. I felt someone's hand on my head. I tried opening my, but it hurt too much.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. Just rest, okay?"

"Who is it?" I asked. I couldn't figure out who was talking to me. That scared me.

"It's Sodapop. Shhh, Pones you're okay." Sodapop? Who is Sodapop? He sounds familiar. Sort of... Sodapop?

"Sodapop who?"

"Curtis, Sodapop Curtis." He said, he sounded worried.

"Rest." He said. I obeyed him and went back to sleep.

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

"Wow, the kid looks really sick."

"Yeah."

"What did he say when he woke up earlier?"

"He asked who I was. I told him, and he drew a complete blank. But he didn't open his eyes and he is kinda delusional. So I guess he will come to his senses when he wakes up."

"Yeah, hopefully."

I knew they were talking about me. I took a deep breath and forced my eyes open. I stared at them. They stared back. It was silent for a few more minutes until I asked,

"Who are you guys?" Their jaws fell open. I kept looking for a few more minutes, then it all came rushing back. It hit me so hard that I felt nauseous. _How could I forget?_

"Two-Bit! Soda! I'm sorry I asked that. It was stupid. Of course I know who y'all are!" I am truly going crazy. So much is going on around me.

First I think that I am dead, then I see Johnny and Dally while 'Dead'. Then I am running from the 'Dead World' fuzz. Then I come back to my birthday. Then I am sick and get hurt; and forget everyone! It's all too much. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sodapop, I need to talk to you. I have something to tell you." He nods and I motion for him to follow me. We go to our room and I shut the door and sit at the desk. He sits on the bed.

"Okay, well lets get straight to the point. I had thought that I had died."

**(XxXxXxX)**

I told Sodapop everything that has happened to me since that day that I had 'died'. He listened, and didn't make any comments or call me a loon. He nodded and asked questions occasionally. He was really interested when I told him that I had possessed him. He was sad when I told him that everyone was taken. And he was almost crying when I told him about Johnny and Dally. He chuckled a little when I told him that Dally claimed that he had a new gang.

When I was done I looked at him. I expected him to laugh. He got up and said,

"Ponyboy, I know that you think that all of that stuff happened. But there is no possible way that that could happen. You can't die and come back. That's not how it works. I think it was that hit on your head. You must of have had a dream and it felt really real. But I know that it didn't happen, otherwise we would have remembered and the table would be broken. Sorry, bud, but I think it was all in your head." Soda finished and I knew that he would never believe me. It was all too abstract for even me to comprehend. I mean, I went through it and I can't explain what happened.

"Your right, but I just had to tell someone about it. It was driving me crazy. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I had thought all of that had happened since I woke up my birthday morning."

"It's okay. I am just glad that you are feeling better." I smiled and then I heard someone knock on the door. We got up and looked to see who was here.

Two-Bit was already at the door, talking to someone.

"Is Mr. Ponyboy Curtis here?" Asked an all-too sweet voice.

"Uh, yeah, and who are you?" I turned the corner and saw her.

"My name is Angie."

**(XxXxXxXxX)**

I was in a dead sprint for the back door before she could get me. _This isn't happening. It was all a dream, like Sodapop had said. All a dream. _

I kept running. I had already made it to the lot, but I heard footsteps behind me. They sounded big and heavy. I knew that it wasn't Soda or Two-Bit. I was getting scared.

"Please slow down Ponyboy, so we can chat." A voice in my head said.

"It's time to go, Ponyboy." It said again. I was about to turn another corner when big hands grabbed me. I turned around and saw a really tall Soc. He socked me in the eye and we started fighting. I was already feeling pretty bad and this just made me feel worse. I punch him in the gut and he laughed. He kicked me in the ribs and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move and I was panting. I looked at him and glared. He smirked and picked me up.

He brought me back to my house and put me in a car. Angie grinned wickedly. He nodded at the Soc and he said, "I will be up a Greaser any time, just give me a call." Then he left.

I looked at Angie with disgust and hatred. She just gave me a _what did I do _look. Sodapop ran out of the house.

"What in the world are you doing with my brother?"

"His time is up. You can go back to where you where before I sent you here. Your job is done."

Soda smiled and nodded, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was an evil smile. His face transformed into something terrible. It wasn't my brother. It was some sort of demon. The Devil in disguise.

"It was all an act. You teased me. You sick person. How can you live with yourself?" I asked Angie.

"I do my job. That is why I am here. To do my job." She shrugged like _hey, what can ya do? _

She went to the driver's side and got into the car. She turned on the car and turned around. No, correction, her _head_ turned completely around. Like an owl's head.

She stared at me and I stared back. Then she looked forward and turned on the AC. But it wasn't blowing out cold air. It was blowing out something warm and peaceful. It smelled like lilacs and clean clothes. Then turned into cinnamon and vanilla.

My eyes started to become droopy. I liked the feeling, I liked the idea of just letting my eyes fall and going to sleep. Being peaceful. I couldn't think straight.

_I can't...no...I can't fall... asleep. That's what she wants._

I flung my eyes open and tried getting up, it was hard because of the fake AC and of my ribs, but I did it. She didn't see me, she was too busy driving 180 miles per hour. Crazy woman.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. I jumped to the passenger seat and grabbed the wheel from her. She growled at me then grabbed the wheel back. We fought over the wheel for a few more minutes, until we crashed.

The air bags pushed us back and all I was thinking was _Is this real? Fake? Will I have to go through everything all over again?_ I looked over at Angie and she wasn't conscious. I took this opportunity and got outta the car.

**(XxXxXxX)**

It was dark when I got out of the car. Like time had gone quicker. I decided to go to the only place that would make any sense.

I ran for Johnnycakes.

I got there in record time and touched the cold stone.

Nothing happened.

I tried again, same result.

"Am I alive? Dead? Someone, answer me!" I cried into the silent evening. I was so alone and confused. Nothing made sense anymore. I just want to have something normal to hold onto. Level ground to stand on.

While I was thinking I must not have heard Angie, cause there she was in front of me.

"You want that, then let's go." I nodded and suddenly we were encased with fog. I closed my eyes and let it take me away. A single tear escaped, then everything was gone.

**(XxXxXxX)**

I woke up, and for the first time I was actually happy that I was here. In the office, where it all changed. I looked at Angie and smiled. She smiled back. A real smile. I knew that we were on terms, somehow.

"Angie, I am done being confused and lost. I just want to know where I need to be."

You, Pony, need to decide that for yourself." I looked at her strangely.

"You can't go back to your brothers. You died, they didn't. They are still alive and must live on. But you, if you leave again then you will more that likely go to Hell. But I know why you did it now. I realized when we crashed. You just wanted to be normal again. You wanted some sort of way to know that your life will be okay again. I know now that you are a good kid. Just sad. I am sorry that I wasn't more considerate." She smiled again and I was relieved to see that she was on my side finally. A friend, sort of.

"So, what now?"

"Now, I will explain. You see, this whole process, the waiting for 5 days. It's a way for us to see a person's true colors. What they do while being a ghost. If they hurt old enemies, if the mope around, or if they just actually wait. You, you talked to your family. Which some ghost don't ever try to do. Others, others are too pained to see family. But you couldn't wait. So, we realized that you are just a family person. That's all you ever wanted. Your family and friend's. We also researched your life, what had happened before. And we see that you have always been a pretty good kid. Of course, there was the murder incident. But you were a witness, not the murderer. So, we let you off the hook. In general, you are pretty much a good person."

"Um, thank you. But what does that all lead to?"

"You meet the council, they ask you a few questions. You then wait for a little while, while they decide, and then they tell you. If you go to Hell or Heaven. Then, you go."

"Okay. So when is this meeting?"

"Now."

**A/N: Okay, so one, or two, more chapters to go. I kindajust wanna finish this, as you can tell lol. Sorry if it's too rushed. When I finish this story I shall be starting my next story. Idk what it will be about, however you can see the options on the poll that is on my profile. Also, did you like Angie's change of heart? Like it? Hate it? Review! :)**


	13. My Fate

**A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter. Awww, so sad! The story has come along for so long now! But everything must come to an end. So, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

"Now" Angie stated . I nodded. I wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. Angie got up and went to the door leading out of her office. She opened it, but it wasn't the entrance back to the waiting room. It was an entrance to a courtroom. She motioned me forward and I went in, she follwed me. Everyone was waiting except the judge. There were a few other people that I didn't know. I scanned the crowd then saw... Johnny and Dal!

I ran over to them and hugged Johnny and patted Dally on the back.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to see ya before they shipped ya off." Dally said. I nodded and he nodded back. Then I smiled and he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I wanted to say goodbye, for now." Johnnycakes said. I smiled and hugged him again. Then I went back to my seat next to Angie. And then it began.

I started to zone out and then came back when they asked me to the stand.

"Mr. Ponyboy Curtis, how was your life before?" The judge asked.

"Great, I lived with my brothers. I was practically brothers with all my other friends as well."

"Would you go back?"

"In a heart-beat."

"Thank you, you may sit down." I nodded. _That was easy _I thought.

The judge called up a few more random people. Then he called Dally.

"Mr. Dallas Winston. How did you know Ponyboy?"

"We were buds."

"And what caused your death?"

"The fuzz shot me." Dally said plainly. No emotion. I looked into his eyes and I saw something that made me almost wet myself. I saw pain.

"I see. Why?"

"I robbed a store."

"Why?"

"Cause... cause Johnny had died." The judge nodded and Dally looked away. His head was bent down.

"You may be seated." The juge said. Dally got up and left the room.

"Mr. Johnny Cade, to the stand." Johnnycakes went to the stand.

"Johnny, how did you die?"

"Bad burns."

"I see. How did this happen?"

"Me and Pony were saving some kids from a burning building."

"Why did you go in?"

"Well... I saw Pony go in, so I followed so I could help." I looked at Johnny and tried to hold back the tears. It really was my fault that he had died.

"Thank you, . You may be seated." Johnny went back to his spot.

"Now, if you would please excuse me and the jury, we need to discuss the evidence." The judge and jury got up and left. We all got up and waited outside. I met up with Johnny.

"Where is Dal?"

"Probably out here somewhere." Johnny replied. We looked around but couldn't find him. Weird. I saw Angie and went to talk to her.

"How is it looking for me?" I asked.

"Okay. I think." She gave me a forced smile. That didn't make me feel too good. _Oh Glory._ Johnny ran up to me.

"It's time to go back in, Pony." I nodded and we all went back in. I took a deep breath.

**(XxXxXxX)**

We were all seated and everyone was dead quiet. Not a sound was made, you could hear a piece of paper fall to the ground.

"Okay, well the jury and I have reached a verdict. Our verdict is..."

_Please let it be good. Please, please , please! I want to see Mom and Dad so much. Please._

"Pass! Curtis you are going to Heaven!" I let out a holler of joy. I was so happy. I got up and hugged Angie. She seemed happy too. I found Johnny and hugged him too.

"Hey, maybe we can be roomies up there?" Johnny joked.

"Yeah, maybe." I laughed. Dally had come back inside and I hugged him too.

"You are such a goodie-goodie." He chuckled. I laughed too. I was too happy to take offense.

I looked up to the ceiling. I could hear them, my brothers, Steve and Two-Bit.

"_Goodbye, Ponyboy." They all said._

"_Bye, y'all. I love you guys."_

**A/N: The End. I hope y'all like it! Ik that it was rushed. But now I can start a new story. Please, take my poll on my profile and I will start the choice that gets the most votes and turn it into a story! :D So, the final chapter, like it? Hate it? Review (for the last time, sob!) Also, I may add an epilouge. If y'all would like that then tell me in your reviews! Ttfn!**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so this is this is the epilogue since some of you guys asked for one! :D So, here is goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!**

_I looked down at them. At Darry and Soda, Steve and Two-Bit. I remember how me and Steve use to always argue. Me and Two-Bit would hang out and have a few laughs together. Me and Darry would yell, but we still loved each other. And especially how me and Sodapop had a special connection that no one else could ever understand. We were linked, we understood each other._

_I watched as Steve and Sodapop worked on a car. They looked confused, they were moving a few things here and there. Steve scratched his head and looked at Soda. Soda tweaked something under the hood. Then they smiled. They had fixed the car. _

_I watched Darry re-doing a roof on a house. He looked tired. Sweat was beading on his forehead. He wiped it away and took a deep breathe. He finished the last part of the roof that he was on. He stepped down the ladder to look at the end result. He smiled as he admired his work._

_I watched Two-Bit, trying to pick up a blonde, but then get shot down. She stomped away, probably from the rude comment that Two-Bit had just made. Two-Bit rolled his eyes. Je took a few swigs of beer. He was all right again. _

_They were all the same people I had known. Not everything had changed. They were still my buddies. My family. I could never forget them. And, I can't wait until I can talk to them once again. So we can all be together, reunited, just like how it use to be._

**A/N: There, the complete 100% end. Like it? Hate it? Review, for the very last time. Also, someone asked about a sequel. I don't think that one is necessary. This last part of the story gives it a nice closer. Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing for all thins time! Oh, and I started a new story! Feel free to check it out! :D **


End file.
